The Madness Returns
by Vsat101
Summary: Shae and Ayla, two sisters from Alaska go to DWMA. Death the Kid x OC and Soul Eater x OC. It was written with my little sister who is beginning to take an intrest in writing, please offer her some constructive yet nice criticism.
1. New Beginnings

"Hoooooooooot!" Ayla whined. Sweat dripping down her sunburnt face. She was not used to the unfiltered heat of the desert. Desert sand blew straight into the weapon and meister's faces. The air was too dry for the two girls, both had tomato red faces, even though they were both in just tank tops and shorts.

"You know, this school better be worth it, walking from Alaska to Nevada is a killer on the legs" the auburn hair girl's attitude became serious. She didn't want to make this tiring trek for a bunch of second rate meister's.

The weapon pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, and sighed. Sometimes she thought her sister was a whiner, but she did speak the truth. Her legs were killing her too.

"I lost the feeling in my legs a long time ago." she mumbled.

"Well, we are within running distance, at least for me. If you transform I can get us to death city." Ayla's hazel eyes shined at her little sister. She was always the quiet one. Well, she did have her moments.

The blonde looked at her older sister, looked down, and nodded. Shae turned into her trench knife form.

"Well, we'd better hurry; the person who's going to show us around is expecting us soon." Shae said with a yawn.

"Yeah yeah..." gripping on to the warm metal of her trench knives Ayla's smirk became wicked. "Let's do this" taking in a deep breath, she pushed off the ground at full speed, laughing like crazy. "I should've done track and field! I would've been awesome!"

"Yeah, you're way better running long distance than me." Her little sister chimed in. Shae laughed a little. She always thought her older sister had the most personality out of the two. Shae didn't like to admit it but she didn't have a very fun personality. "Hey, Ayla! I can see it! Death city is just up ahead! It's beautiful!" Shae shouted joyfully.

Looking up from her weapon Ayla saw that Shae was right. Although it was too far away to see all the details she could make the DWMA from here.

'Hmm, my legs are so tired. But maybe I can push myself just a little bit more and we can get there faster' Ayla pondered. "Here goes nothing" gripping tighter to the electric blue and black patterned metal of her sister's weapon form. Focusing all her energy into running faster. The sand went flying in their wake.

Adrenalin was racing through Ayla; Shae could feel it because her sister was gripping on to her so tight.

"Ayla, you're gonna wear yourself out if you run any faster." Shae pointed out.

"Nonsense poopy pants!" Ayla laughed

The black and red architecture of the DWMA was becoming clear to the two teenagers. Pretty soon Ayla's foot touched the cobble stone street of Death City. Transforming back into her original form, Shae felt so tired. But, at the same time overly excited. Looking at the DWMA Shae noticed something.

"It's huge!" Shae thought out loud. She did that sometimes. "Oh, where's that person who's gonna show us around?" She asked her sister.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. Shae's heart rate quickened a bit, she didn't like strangers. Turning, she saw a boy with black hair and stripes on one side. She thought he looked nice, but still didn't talk, just stood behind Ayla. Ayla's hazel eyes examined the curious kid with the weird stripes on his head as she stood defensively in front of her sister before deeming him safe in her mind.

"So, you two must be Shae and Ayla?" he rather stated more than asked; looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, I'm Shae and this is my older sister, Ayla." Shae said quietly.

"So it seems." The boy eyed them.

Shae noticed that he was looking at her with weird eyes. "Um, is there something wrong?" Shae asked.

The boy pointed to her bangs. "Your hair."

Ayla stepped in before she had to beat the crap out of him for saying something negative about her sister. "Your hair" she stated. 'That's the best you could come up with? Your hair?' Ayla yelled in her mind but held her calm demeanor.

The boy's face went blank for a second. Then he crumpled into a fetal position on the ground. "IM NOTHING BUT ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" he cried

Both sisters were shocked.

"Uh oh... I think I broke him Shae," Ayla said moving closer to the boy starting to pat his back.

Shae thought for a moment, her side bangs.

"Oh, my bangs only to go one side!" Shae realized out loud. Her light blue eyes went to Ayla. "How are we gonna get him to stop having a heart attack?" Shae asked while looking at the boy with pity.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time," another male voice spoke behind Shae. "Just keep patting him on the back ginger; he'll come round sooner or later."

The two girls nodded at the boy that had bleach blonde hair and reddish eyes.

"The name is Soul. That boy on the ground is Death the Kid." Soul informed the sisters holding his hand out to Shae

Shae was a bit freaked out at first when she saw the guy with the white hair and sharp teeth, but she just shook his hand anyway.

"You a weapon, or a meister?" Soul asked.

"I'm a weapon, trench knifes." Shae replied with a smile.

"There, there kid. You are perfectly... Uhhh, symmetrical?" Ayla said comforting the crippled the boy.

Soul just smirked, "You new here then? What are you names?" he looked back to Shae.

"Over there is my older sister, Ayla." Shae told him while pointing to her sister who was patting the cripples head.

"And your name?" Soul asked.

"I'm Shae."

There was a long awkward silence, other than the cripple crying. "Y-you really think I'm symmetrical?" Kid whined, whipping the tears from his eyes and straightening up more.

Ayla smiled inside she was think 'Hahaha no, no you're not.'

"Yes! You're like the Mary Poppins of symmetry, practically perfect in every way" Ayla stood up and brushed off her pants then held out her hand to kid with a smile.

Shae smiled and laughed. She admired how her sister could get along with strangers so easily.

"Well then, now that that's over, we'll show you two round." Soul said with a smirk.

"Can we do this tomorrow? Or at least for me... My legs feel a bit wobbly." Ayla asked the two boys.

Shae was a bit disappointed, the two boys were nice. But she didn't complain and said bye to soul.

"C'ya, Shae and Ayla!" Soul shouted when Shae and her sister were down the steps.

Kid marched along with the two girls. His hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. "You two will be staying at my place until my father can figure out proper living arrangements for you."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Ayla smiled at Kid.

Shae nodded. "Thanks, Kid." She said while yawning.

Death the kid kept quiet most of the way, but the sometimes chatting it up with Ayla.

"So, where are you two from?" Kid questioned.

"We are from a pretty small town in Alaska." Ayla answered linking arms with Shae. "We moved here because the only school there was had about 20 people all together and we got bored of it. We needed a challenge."

"Hmm what do you two think of it so far?"

Shae didn't really know how to respond, she hadn't even seen the school yet. Kid and Ayla watched as Shae looked down and searched for an answer.

"Well we haven't seen much if the city to be honest," Ayla said giving her sister a knowing smile, then turning to face Kid. "But it looks more beautiful from anything I have seen, even if it is insufferably hot."

Kid chuckled at the statement. "Well hopefully you two will enjoy you stay at my perfectly symmetrical house."

The two girls exchanged glances and smiled.

'This Kid is weird, in a good way.' Shae laughed to herself.

"How far away is your house?" she asked Kid. Shae's legs already hurt as it was but now she could really feel it.

"It's about 5 blocks more," he said eyeing Shae. Both the girls could tell he was refraining from starting a conversation about her asymmetrical bangs.

"Did you want to transform again? I could carry you the rest of the way if you want." Ayla questioned

"No, I'm strong enough." Shae mumbled as her head went down. She felt like she was a baby, always having to be taken care of. It bothered her sometimes, but she never really said much about it.

Shae was a bit tired of awkwardness so she decided to make this Death the Kid feel awkward too. She started eyeing his "asymmetrical" hair. Kid didn't know what she was looking at so he started to move closer to Ayla.

"Just trying to do my big sister... Whoa!" Ayla stopped in her tracks when the group rounded the corner to see a tall, pristine building in their midst. "Haha I should've known the son of lord Death wouldn't live in a little old house." she laughed at her foolishness.

Still trying to stare down each other, Shae and Kid finally quit bugging each other to face the castle that Death's son calls home. Shae stood in front of the 'house' with her mouth open. It was amazing.

"This is your house?" Shae managed to say.

"Huh? Oh yes, Gallows Manor! It has perfect symmetry!" Kid shouted with shining eyes.

Shae and Ayla raised an eyebrow at his obsession.

Kid coughed and straightened himself, "Shall we go in?"

Both girls nodded. Ayla and Shae couldn't help but oohing and aahing at everything.

"Maybe symmetry is handy" Ayla said aloud.

It put a smile on Kids face. "Well Liz and Patti should've made a room up for you two by now. LIZ! PATTI!" he called out for the girls.

"So you live with a bunch of girls?" Ayla smiled and whispered in Shae's ear. "Totally a player."

Shae laughed, Kid turned around and glared at her. She looked back at him, her eyes looked really shocked.

"What?" Shae asked nervously.

"What did you want kid?" a tall blonde girl came down the stairs.

"Did you finish our guests room Liz?" he turned to her.

"Oh... Uhhhmmmmm." she sputtered out.

"We put the beds in but then I made a giraffe and Liz broke a nail." a shorter blonde girl came out holding a giant origami giraffe.

"The only task I give you guys and," kid started.

"That's fine," Ayla interrupted. "Personally just a bed sounds nice after walking for so long, and it will give us a chance to put our stuff the way we like. Thank you again for your hospitality." she smiled and bowed her head.

Shae also bowed, her legs almost gave out under her, until Ayla grabbed her arm and dragged her to where Liz told them their room was.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Shae exclaimed in awe.

The only thing was that the halls looked exactly the same; Shae didn't know where they were going. She started to panic a bit, but she tried to put on a brave face. Ayla still led the way.

"Symmetry is boring after a while. There's nothing interesting about something that always looks the same," Ayla mumbled, the fatigue clearly showing now. "As soon as I find this room I'm passing out on the floor."

After a couple more doors there was an obvious sign that this was their room. A childish and misspelled "Welkome" sign hung around a door. Letting go of Shae and pushing the door open the girls walked into a ginormous room that had two halves that way it sort of looked like two rooms and each had their own king sized bed. It was more like a ballroom to the two girls.

Shae looked around and smiled, she looked over at her sister.

"Huh? Ayla, where did you go?" Shae only heard snoring which lead to Ayla who wasn't standing, she was telling the truth when she said she was going to pass out on the floor. Shae laughed and walked over to the bed, flopped down on it. She fell asleep after about ten seconds of lying down.

Kid walked into the girl's room after a while to see what they thought of their room. Upon entering the room he saw Ayla sprawled on the floor, her red hair spread wildly around her. He tried to keep a calm face even though he wanted to fix the hair so it was perfect. Instead he sighed and lifted her off the ground and set her down on the bed that didn't have Shae snoozing soundly in it.

"Well looks like tomorrow you two will get the tour around death city." Kid whispered to himself when he was back at the door.


	2. Touring Death City

With a drool trail and crusty eyes, Shae rubbed her head and got off of the black silk blankets. She looked around and found Ayla on the other bed.

'Weird, I thought Ayla was on the floor. '

Shae walked over to Ayla and shook her around.

"Yo, Ayla, wake up." Shae laughed.

"Mmmmmmmmrrrrrruuuuuuuhhhhhh." Ayla flicked her hand at her sister, telling her to go away.

"KNOCK IT OFF PATTI!" Kid shouted, causing Ayla's eyes to fly open.

The two girls flicked their heads towards the door as Kid with Patti behind him came in.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed!" Kid ordered impatiently.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Patti screamed childishly.

Kid dragged Patti away and closed the door.

"Not a morning person, is he?" Shae mumbled to herself.

Ayla was glaring at the door, as if trying to make it spontaneously combust.

"All I know is that he's going to wish he started by saying good morning"

With saying that she flung the fluffy covers from her body and slumped out of bed. Shae took a tank top, a black slightly baggy tee shirt, and some shorts and changed. She overheard a lot of yelling down stairs things like ' Stop it Patti' or ' Liz do this'

'He's kind of bossy' Shae thought as she was putting her stuff in her bag.

Doing her morning duties, and putting on a blue t-shirt and shorts, Ayla stormed out the door and followed the noises of complaining girls and a bossy grim reaper.

Walking up behind kid Ayla said "I like waking up to yelling as much as the next person, but after walking three weeks and hardly getting any sleep, I suggest you don't wake me up like that again." then walked off to find wherever the kitchen might be in the labyrinth of a house.

Trying hard to follow the sound of Ayla's voice, Shae crashed into kid who looked quite confused and irritated.

"Sorry, Kid." Shae apologized while bowing.

"Hunh? Oh, yeah... No problem. Hey, Shae?" Kid turned to Shae looking a bit upset.

"Why is your sister upset?" Kid said right when Shae was gonna respond.

"Well we did have to walk for three weeks, we got basically no sleep, and she is not a morning person." Shae smiled while responded.

"Hm." Was Kids only words as he pushed Shae to the side a walked on.

'Well looks like Ayla isn't the only one' She thought as she straightened herself up and walked to her sister.

Ayla had finally found the kitchen and had started making pancakes and bacon.

"Hey, Shae! Come make omelets!" Ayla said flashing her sister a smile. Apparently over her outburst with Kid.

Shae faked a sigh and smiled.

"Sure, you think they have Mexican cheese here?" She asked while grabbing eggs from the super-sized fridge.

Shae's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw the glorious arrays of food.

Liz and Patti giggled from over on the side of the kitchen, helping Ayla cook some more breakfast.

"Yeah, that's usually the first thing that happens when people open the fridge." Liz laughed.

Shae turned and smiled pathetically.

"Sorry, I haven't seen so much food in three weeks." She laughed shyly.

"It's fine! You haven't eaten yet?" Patti childishly screamed in Shae's face.

Shae shook her head and grabbed the eggs and cheese. Patti kept talking to Shae when she was cooking the omelets. It was annoying at times but Patti reminded Shae of herself when she is EXTREMELY hyper. Liz and Ayla where talking and laughing. Kid walked in and saw the four girls talking it up. But he noticed that everything was a mess.

Taking a DEEP breath so he wouldn't upset his guests any further with ranting of asymmetrical-ness he announced, "Well, I've invited the whole gang over here for breakfast this morning that way you girls will get to know a few people."

"Gang, how many?" Shae asked Kid with a mouth full of pancake.

Kid turned to look at Shae with disgust; about to say a rude comment.

"Will soul be there?" Ayla asked while flipping her pancake over.

"Oh, y-yes, Soul and his meister, Maka. And four others." kid answered a bit warily.

"Dang it! I completely forgot about Ragnarok." Liz said as she started to double time the amount of food she was processing.

Shae swallowed the pancake she was eating and looked at Kid then asked,

"Isn't Soul the white haired guy?"

Kid nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"OOOOOOOOH! Kid, Kid, look!" Patti interrupted pointing out the window to Soul, dragging a girl along with him who looked quite upset.

Shae looked out the window with Patti, and saw how unhappy the girl Soul was dragging was. Kid walked to the ginormous front door and let both Soul and the unhappy girl in.

"You have to get out sometimes, Maka!" Soul stated sternly at the girl.

"But I just want to read." Maka pouted.

Kid coughed in order to get their attention.

"Hey soul," Ayla smiled at him the looked to Maka "you must be his meister Maka, I'm Ayla and this is my sister Shae." she said motioning to her sister who had now made her way towards them.

"Hi." Shae greeted the two.

Shae looked at Soul and smiled, "what's up?" she asked.

Soul looked down at Maka and sighed. Then looked back up to answer,

"Nothing much." He simply replied.

"Did you guys have breakfast yet?" Patti yelled from the dining room.

Kid looked at the two, Soul and Maka shook their heads.

"Good, these four here made enough for all of us." he smirked.

"Who said I was sharing?" Ayla asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I DO!" a high, nasally voice came from the kitchen.

"No wait we weren't invited to eat yet!" another, more whiny voice came

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

Maka had disappeared into the kitchen, clutching her book

"Makaaaaaaa, CHOP!" rang for the kitchen.

Shae looked around the wall to see what happened when she came upon something weird. There was a boy with light pink hair and what Shae saw as a demon coming out of his back. Shae had a panic attack and couldn't say anything; she was just standing there and staring.

"Sorry Crona, but Ragnarok would've eaten everything." Maka said patting the boy on the back.

"It's okay, I understand." he said timidly.

Ayla and soul walked in while kid waited at the door waiting for their next guest having mumbled something about the door being broken down and annoying asymmetrical freak.

Ayla looked from the pink haired boy to the black demon with a white x on his face.

"Hi, I'm Ayla" she said calmly sticking her hand out to him.

Shae blinked and mentally slapped herself in the face. She walked over to the boy and waited till Ayla moved out of the way. When the tall pink haired boy looked slightly down at her, Shae smiled a little and stuck her hand out at him.

"Hi, I'm Shae, what's your name?" She asked with a kind tone.

"You're boring, where's the food?" The black demon thing yelled at Shae's face.

Shae felt like ripping the demon into shreds but felt hurt inside. Shae just stood there.

"Heh," Ayla just smirked. "Be polite or you aren't getting anything."

"YOU WANNA GO LITTLE GIRL?" the raging demon screamed in the girls face.

*FLICK*

Ayla flicked ragnarok square in the face.

There was a long awkward pause.

"...o-o-okay..." ragnarok slumped over in defeat

Shae looked back at the boy and smiled.

"S-s-sorry about that, I-I-I'm Crona." The boy timidly told Shae while fidgeting.

"It's nice to meet you." Shae kindly said.

Then turned to the demon thing and swatted him in the face just like Ayla did. Shae's heart was pounding since she usually didn't touch people or in his case things EVER. Then she quickly put her head down and shuffled next to her older sister. Soul laughed and smirked.

"Don't worry guys, THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" another, annoyingly loud voice rang from the foyer.

"YOU RUINED IT! You wrinkled the rug! Prepare to die." kid yelled sinisterly.

Ayla, Liz and Patti ran out to see what was going on.

When everyone got to the door, a short, blue haired, muscly boy was smiling and laughing wildly.

"You can't beat me, no one can!" The blue haired boy yelled in Kids face.

Kid was extremely irritated, even more so when blue hair got spit drops on his face.

"Black star. You are a disgusting...irritating... Piece of,"

"LET'S EAT MMMMKAY?" Patti, thankfully, interrupted.

"You're lucky I'm hungry kid, next time I'll take you down." Black star pointed at kid before walking to the kitchen. The weapon he had been holding at the time transformed into a young woman with long black hair.

"I am so sorry kid," she bowed and ran after her meister. "Black star!"

Everyone else started dispersing. Kid still stared at the wrinkle in the rug black star had caused.

Ayla stood there waiting for him to move. After noticing he wouldn't she sighed and walked over to the edge of the carpet grasping it and yanking the rug straight again.

"Tadaaa!" she smiled at kid who was now staring at her with wide eyes. "Now let's go eat." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the kitchen.

Kid came out of his asymmetrical funk and realized what was happening, and shook off Ayla's grip before everyone saw.

Ayla let go. But was a bit upset he was grossed out by her.

Shae was a bit freaked out by this guy Black star but she went over and introduced herself. She walked in front of him and smiled, she stuck out her hand and was about to say who she was but he started shaking her hand with a strong force.

"I'm Black star and I'm the best, you think you're all that, well you're not, your just a newcomer and you better let your sister know too..." He finally stopped when he realized Shae was trying to hold in her laughter.

"What are you laughing at blondy?" he asked getting frustrated.

Shae swallowed her laughter, and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Haha hahaha!" Shae couldn't hold it in any longer.

"We eat NOW!" Patti yelled from the table slamming her fork and knife furiously on the mahogany surface.

Black star glared at Shae and started walking to the dining room,

"Wait, Black star, it's nice to meet you." Shae said to him while wiping the tear from her eye.

"Hmph, you too." Black star smirked and went into the dining room.

Shae walked in and didn't know who to sit next to. She noticed Kid was eyeing her sister a little bit, though.

"Hey, Shae come sit over here." soul called.

Shae turned her attention to Soul.

"Thank you." She said while pulling up a chair.

"No problem." Soul replied obviously trying too hard to act cool.

Patti was complaining with Ragnarok, and Crona was still fidgeting.

"Well, are we gonna eat or what?" Maka said breaking the silence.

Ayla, who had been plating food, turned around and smiled mischievously and started expertly flinging the plates to the guests.

"Dig in!" she grinned; now walking over to her spot between Crona and kid with her own plate in her hands.

Waiting until everyone took their food Shae leaned back in her chair. Noticing Crona hadn't breathed a word, Shae decided to try and have a conversation with him. Well, she did try but Black star was busy yelling it up with sayings like 'I'll surpass God' and ' I'm the best there ever was.'

After everyone was finished eating, Kid made Liz and Patti clean up, Ayla and Shae helped too.

"So, you two ready for the tour?" soul asked impatiently.

"I'm ready!" Ayla said. "I want to go see the residential areas first. Please."

"Oh," Shae said, "I wanted to see the school"

"We could always split up." Crona finally spoke up.

"Good idea" kid said. "I can take Ayla"

"Wait I haven't even met her yet and I'm the best so I get to take Ayla!" Black star screamed.

Soul and Shae who were standing next to each other we're watching Kid and Black star argue over Ayla.

"Aww, that's cute you two are fighting over her!" Shae laughed.

Black star and kid tilted their heads to the side.

"How about I'll take her and Crona can help me." Soul finally butted in after getting tired of the yelling.

"Hmph, fine" kid gave in. "Black star and I will take Shae. The girls can take them out later for... Girl things." he said making a face at that last statement.

"Sounds good to me!" Ayla smiled brightly.

"Oh, ok." Shae whispered. She wasn't super comfy around people without her sister.

She saw that kid looked slightly disappointed. Black star shrugged and grabbed Shae's arms then drug her out the door while telling her how awesome the tour was going to be with him there.

"Bye, Ayla!" Shae yelled before Black star got ahold of her arm again.

"See ya Shae!" she started "Hey kid!"

He turned to face her with a sort of hopeful look in his eyes

"Yes?"

"Keep my sister safe." Ayla said in a VERY serious tone.

Kids face became serious.

"I will." And he went out the door running to catch up to Black star.

'When will this guy realize he still has my arm? 'Shae thought.

Kid ran up to the two and pulled Black star from Shae.

"So kid what are we gonna show Shae first?" Black star asked.

Kid pondered for a minute before answering "How about we take her to stein."

-To Ayla-

"So Crona, are you a meister or a weapon?" Ayla asked with a smile.

Crona didn't lift his eyes from the ground.

"He's a meister, stop being annoying!" Ragnarok yelled while poking Crona's head.

"You and I are going to be great friends." Ayla said through gritted teeth.

"Heh" soul smirked and then looked over at Ayla. "You learn to ignore it after a while."

Ayla pat ragnarok on the head to annoy him.

-To Shae-

There was nothing but awkward silence. Even Black star was quiet. Shea was VERY uncomfortable; she was mentally scrambling to find a topic to talk about.

"Um, so who's this Stein?" Shea asked no one in particular.

"He is one of the weirdest teacher's ever." black star stated putting his hands behind his head.

Kid mumbled something about screws and not symmetrical, before turning to Shae.

"So uh, why are you so quiet and your sister isn't?"

Black star and Kid stopped and leaned in to hear her answer.

"Um, well, I'm not sure?" Shae said in more of a question.

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Black star yelled.

Shae was having a serious panic attack, it didn't help that the two were super close either.

Kid saw what was going on and backed up taking black star with him.

"Well, how close are you two then?" he asked, trying to unnerve her.

"Ayla's my best friend, she's always has my back." Shae told them while relaxing a bit.

"What do you mean?" Black star asked.

"Well, for example; when people at school teased me she would get super protective and beat them up." She responded while laughing at the end.

Kid and Black star exchanged looks. They both laughed.

"You guys will fit right in then!" black star patted her on the back.

After walking a bit they ended up in what Shae presumed was this professor steins room.

-To Ayla-

"So, Ayla, what's Alaska like?" Soul asked with his hands behind his head.

"Well, it's sunny 24/7 in the summer and super beautiful, but in the winter it's always dark and cold." Ayla answered.

"W-why did you leave if it's so pretty there?" Crona asked.

"Well, my sister and I wanted to go exploring and have more fun and better friends." Ayla said giving a halfhearted smile to Crona.

"What do ya want to see first?" Soul asked in a boring tone.

"I need to know all the shops so Shae and I can get what we need."

"Alright then, to the grocery store it is." Soul sighed.

The three of them entered the store and looked around. It was extremely quiet, until the shopkeeper came out.

"Welcome. Can I help you?" The man asked politely.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you guys sell orange sesame chicken?"

The man thought for a second and pointed to a shelf.

"Thanks man." Soul said with his hands still behind his head.

"W-w-why do want sesame chicken?" Crona asked not making eye contact with Ayla.

"Hunh? Oh, it's Shae's favorite. And it's been a while since she's had it." Ayla smiled.

"So why are you two so close?" soul asked trying to sound uninterested, but looked at Ayla out of the corners of his eyes.

"Well, for a while it's been just her and I. So I always want the best for her." Ayla looked up at the laughing sun and smiled herself.

Crona looked over to her with wide eyes, ragnarok still resting on his head, and he let out a subtle smile. "That's how it should be" he whispered to himself.

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, looked down and grinned looking back up to Ayla.

"Let's get this over with so we could meet up with the other group soon." he told her.

She smirked and nodded.

-To Shae-

Shae stayed behind Kid and Black star, while they waited in the dark, stuffy room.

"Heh, you and your sister are quite different." kid smirked looking back at Shae.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Shae, he's just a teacher, and besides," black star turned back showing her his giant smile; sticking his thumb to his chest. "I'm here! I'll take down any one who picks on my friends."

Hands in his suit pockets now fully turned to Shae, kid said.

"Besides, I told Ayla I'd keep you safe."

'No, I think that she said that she'd beat him to a pulp if I get hurt'

"Thanks." Shae smiled.

There was some rustling and a door flung open. Shae jumped.

In came a man flying on his wheelie desk chair. But as soon as he tried to slide to a stop he fell off the chair and onto the ground. Opening her eyes again, Shae saw an odd looking man on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Shae asked the man while sticking her hand out.

He took her hand and pulled himself up revealing the giant screw in his head. Which he reached up and started twisting.

"yes I'm fine; I've never been able to get that right." he explained, with a final click of the screw he dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry, I'm professor stein."

Shae was terrified, but asked herself wwad (what would Ayla do), and forced herself to say something.

"I'm Shae." she introduced herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your sister?" he asked, looking from her, to the two boys in the background.

"Soul, Crona, and Ayla should be here shortly." kid stated.

"Good. Lord Death wanted to see them."

- To Ayla-

"Here we are Steins classroom." Soul announced coolly.

The door was already open, revealing Black star, Death the Kid, Shae, and a man with a giant screw in his head.

Ayla couldn't help but stop and stare at him.

"Whoa." was the first thing she sputtered out. "Why do you have a million stitches all over you?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

Everyone in room smirked at how straight forward she was.

"Certainly don't waste time on introductions do you" Kid said from behind Ayla with a smirk.

Ayla blushed a bit because she realized she must've been very rude.

"Sorry sir!" Ayla bowed at the professor who was still smiling down at her. "I'm Ayla."

Stein rotated the screw in his head. "'No problem, and to answer your question, I have a bit of an obsession."

Ayla nodded.

Stein turned back to Shae.

"Are you the meister?" He asked while his glasses shined.

"No sir, I'm a weapon." Shae responded quietly.

"That makes more since." Stein mumbled.

Shae was confused; she didn't know why it made more since that Ayla was the meister and her the weapon. She really wanted to ask why but she kept it to herself. The professor saw the confusion in her eyes.

"It has to do with soul wave length." he started to explain. "You'll learn all about it on our classes. But right now you all should go to lord death."

"Right," kid said. "I'll lead the way. I have to talk to my dad any way"

Shae walked next to Soul and Ayla to a dark hallway.

Soon enough they were in a hallway that looked like a desert with guillotine arches.

Ayla walked ahead to kid.

"Thanks for keeping her safe"

He let a small smile show. "It's no problem.

After a little while of silence they were in a room full of crosses and a large mirror.

"Father, we are here." kid said seriously.

A bouncy grim reaper came out. Shae halfway hid behind Soul, and watched as the reapers hands shot out.

"Hiya, son!" Lord Death exclaimed cheerfully.

Kid let out an irritated sigh. "Hi, you wanted to see the new students?"

"Oh yes, are these the two?" Lord Death asked while getting closer.

"Yes sir! I'm Ayla," she said cheerfully, since being in the same room with this intoxicatingly cheerful, she then pointed to her little sister who was next to her. "And this is Shae."

Shae waved and came out from behind Soul more. She went next to her sister more too.

"Hmm, where did you two stay last night?" Asking Kid more than the two sisters.

"They stayed at the Manor like we agreed." kid said a bit heatedly.

"Yes, he was very accommodating." Ayla smiled to kid who turned away with a light blush.

Shae saw this from the corner of her eye and smiled a bit. Apparently Lord Death saw it too and laughed a little.

'She totally likes him'' Shae thought while elbowing Ayla a little.

Ayla looked over to her sister with an oblivious look.

"Anyway! I just wanted to assign you a team now. It's not going to be a full team but I trust it will be no problem."

Shae was really excited to see who the other member was. Then again, a lot of the things that have been happening made her excited.

"Do you want to know who's in your team girls?" Lord death asked seeing Shae's excitement.

"Yes sir!" both girls said.

"It's Crona and ragnarok!" he said gleefully.

Crona's eyes went really big. Ayla smiled really big. Shae was also smiling but not as big as Ayla's, she wasn't disappointed though.

"DANG IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THESE LOSERS?" ragnarok whined.

"Can we just keep Crona sir?" Ayla said glaring at the black demon.

Everyone, even Crona (quietly), laughed.

"YOU WANNA GO GINGER, HUH YOU WANNA GO?"

Ayla walked over to him and pat him on the head.

"Well, tomorrow show up for classes and you should be getting your first mission sooner or later." death said.

'Mission?' Shae asked herself.

Shae walked over to Crona and stuck her hand out.

"I'm looking forward to being in a team with you." She said with a smile.

Crona stared at her hand for a while and slowly raised his from his side.

"Y-y-y-y-you too." Crona timidly said while touching the edge of Shae's hand.

"We will be great together." Ayla smiled at the both of them.

Soul coughed.

"So, you two want to hang out with the girls now?" he asked. "Maybe later tonight we can all play ball."

"Yeah! I'll take all of you down!" Black star yelled.

"Sounds great, if only I didn't suck at basketball." Shae sighed hopelessly.

Shae followed the rest of the group out of the room.

"Don't worry, I can teach you some tricks," soul grinned

Ayla looked between soul and Shae and smirked.

"I give it two weeks." black star said next to her.

"You're on" Then they fist bumped.

"Okay, so you girls hang out and meet us at the court at 8." Kid told the girls.

"Okay!" Patti screamed.

Liz, Maka and Tsubaki started walking from the court, Patti and Shae were chatting about giraffes, and Ayla waved goodbye to the guys.

"So where do you want to go first guys?" Maka asked.

"Well, I would like to get some new outfits." Ayla thought out loud.

"Ooooh! Patti and I can take her there!" Liz said.

"What about you Shae?" Tsubaki gave a gentle smile.

"Hmm, yea that would be nice; all my other clothes got stolen on the way here." Shae laughed.

All of the girls laughed. They all walked farther to a little clothes store.

"This is it!" Liz exclaimed. "It's not much, but it's here!"

Inside it was bigger, not just big but HUGE.

"Oh wow." Shae mumbled quietly.

'It's not much my butt' she thought.

"Ok, where do you two want to start?" Maka asked with a book in hand.

"Hm, I want to see the some shirts." Shae thought out loud.

"I'll take you!" Liz yelled while dragging Shae behind her.

"Well, Ayla, what do you want?" Tsubaki asked turning to Ayla.

"Do they have any shorts and long sleeve shirts?" she asked. "I have pants but it's so hot, I need shorts"

"Yeah! Right this way!" Maka said pointing the way.

-8 o'clock.-

Shae ended up with 10 new shirts and 5 new pairs of pants and shorts.

"Thanks Liz!" Shae exclaimed while giving Liz a high five.

"No problem, I'm picky with my clothes too." Liz said.

"Hey! Get over here guys! We're gonna start soon!" Black star yelled annoyingly.

Ayla was clad in her newly bought shorts and shirt.

"I'm ready, whose team am I on."

"You could be on my team," kid said. "I have black star, Maka and Patti."

"Cool!" she smiled running over to a defensive position.

"What happens if I don't want to play?" Shae asked.

"Come on! You'll do fine!" Patti screamed and chucked the ball at Shae.

The ball hit her square in the face then fell in her hands.

"Thanks." Shae sighed.

"So, what does the loser have to do this time?" soul asked.

"Black star will have to bow down to everyone and say that they are better than him." kid suggested.

"That's no problem, I won't lose!" black star informed everyone. "Soul will have to dress in all pink tomorrow."

"Not cool man." soul said glaring at Black star then taking the ball from Shae.

"Let's play"

"See you at school tomorrow soul." Ayla teased.

Shae felt bad because she played horribly, but at the same time was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Soul." She pathetically said.

"It's no problem. It was your first time." soul reassured her.

"Well, we'd better head back" kid said "it's getting late."

Liz and Patti started to follow kid, while Shae and Ayla said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Come on Shae, I think kid forgot that we are staying at his place." Ayla said, a bit perturbed.

"Hm? Oh yeah, see ya Crona!" Shae said her last goodbye and ran after her sister.

Shae and Ayla caught up to kid, and started to walk, since they were running to catch up.

"Seems you forgot about us, Kid." Ayla said remaining calm.

Kid looked at the two of them, "sorry about that. I'm not used to having guests."

Ayla and Shae shrugged and walked behind Liz Patti and kid.

"So what do you think of this place Shae?" Ayla asked.

"Hm, it's really nice." Shae smiled.

"Ehh, it's ok." Liz chimed in.

Ayla turned to Liz. "Why don't you like it?"

"It's boooooooring." Liz whined.

"But there's so many cool people, and I mean you do get to travel on your missions right?" Ayla asked.

Kid turned to look at the two sisters through the corner of his eye then turned around and said "After we defeated Kishin Asura, we haven't had too many missions because there isn't as much madness for now. But Liz is just upset because she thinks there isn't a good beauty salon here."

"You go to salons?" Shae asked.

Liz looked at Shae as if she had no head.

"And you haven't been to one?" Liz asked Shae.

"Once, but it was when I was 7."

"Wow, are you guys poor or something?" Liz blurted.

"Well, we don't really have parents so everything I earned goes to stuff we need." Ayla explained sadly.

Liz, Patti, and kid all stopped and turned around.

"Patti and I were like that before we met kid." Liz looked sadly at Ayla.

"If you guys want I could help you out." kid said kindly.

"oh no! I couldn't, sorry but I don't want to live off of someone else." Ayla told them. "I'll just do some odd jobs in between school and the missions."

The trio stared at the two sisters.

Kid smirked and turned around.

"You have a lot of pride for a girl."

Ayla grinned, "I prefer to be called independent."

Shae looked at her sister and laughed.

The five chatted their way home. "YAY, WE'RE HOMEEEEEEE!" Patti screamed while running inside. "Patti wait for meeeee!" Liz yelled while running after her sister.

"Are you gonna cook for your guests Kid?" Ayla asked.

Kid turned and looked astonished.

"I forgot! You guys haven't eaten yet have you?"

The two girls shook their heads. And on queue their stomachs grumbled loudly.

"Well what do you guys want?"

"I'm not sure." Shae thought with her finger on her chin.

'Maybe some pasta?'

"How about pasta?" Shae suggested while looking to her sister.

"'um, uh..." Ayla said twiddling her fingers.

"You know I would be more than happy to make a separate meal if you want." Kid told Ayla.

"I actually would really love some pepperoni pizza please." Ayla asked.

Kid smiled and nodded and they all continued to walk to the house.

When the three got into the house it was a mess. Patti was swinging from the giant crystal chandelier, and Liz was trying to get her to come down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Kid shouted.

"I DONTTT KNOW!" Patti laughed wildly.

Shae stood there and stared.

"Getoffgetoff GET OFF!" kid yelled.

Ayla just watched and thought.

"Hey Patti, can you show me how to make a giraffe?"

Patti immediately stopped and jumped down from the chandelier, grabbed Ayla's wrist and dragged her off somewhere.

Everyone just stopped and stared at what just happened.

"You know she did that for you, right Kid?" Liz said facing her meister.

Shae nodded, "she doesn't do those kinds of things for just anyone."

Kids face went a light shade of pink and started off to the kitchen.

"Pasta and pizza right?" Kid shouted.

"Yeah!" Ayla shouted back.

"Yes please!" Shae politely said.

Shae and Liz went to where Patti drug Ayla to, and saw multiple giraffes scattered around.

"COME ON ITS NOT THAT HARD!" Patti cheerfully yelled.

"Maybe if you slowed down just a bit I could get it." Ayla calmly replied.

For about an hour Patti and Ayla were attempting to make giraffes, they also ended up having a sort of normal conversation too. Liz and Shae were talking about clothes, and movies.

"The food is done!" Kid shouted cheerfully.

The four girls looked up and trampled him to get to the dining room. When they got there everything was perfect and smelled amazing.

"WOWWWW!" Patti yelled with a super wide smile.

"The pizza smells great kid!" Ayla said running to her chair at the table.

Kid smirked and set the pizza next to Ayla and himself, then put the amazing smelling pasta in front of Liz, Patti and Shae.

"Whoa kid this is great!" Liz said and started shoveling the pasta in her mouth.

"YEAH IT'S AWESOMEEEE!" Patti yelled.

"Thanks Kid!" Shae said happily.

Kid nodded and started setting his napkin on his lap.

After everyone was done stuffing their faces, no one looked like they wanted to clean.

"Uhhh, I can clean up." Shae suggested quietly.

Kid sighed.

"No, no, you are guests here. I can get it." he stood up and started cleaning.

"Kid you made us this great food, at least let us help." Ayla said.

"NO! I got it!" Kid shouted.

'This guy is impossible!' Shae shouted pathetically in her head.

Shae took the plates from kid waitress style and stared at him.

"We've got this, go." Shae plainly said.

Kid was quiet for a moment before he walked into the kitchen. Ayla got curious and walked in to see what he was doing. To which she saw him snapping on rubber gloves and filling the sink with hot, soapy water.

Ayla smirked and walked up behind him.

"Do you have a second pair of gloves for me? Or can I at least dry them?"

Kid was about to open his mouth then Shae walked in with a mountain of dishes in her arms.

"Here you go!" Shae shouted behind the wall of dishes.

Kid looked at the dishes then at Ayla, and then he nodded.

"Sure."

The two were washing and drying the dishes. But they didn't realize that Liz and Shae were spying on them.

"Commeee onnnn!" Liz whispered.

"What?" Shae asked.

"They have to do something romantic, it's the perfect scene!" Liz sighed while looking down at Shae .

"So, why symmetry kid?" the two snooping girls heard Ayla ask.

Kid stopped washing the dishes and looked over to Ayla.

Liz grabbed Shae's arm.

"Come on. Nothing romantic will happen now..." she said a bit upset.

"That would be the last thing I'd asked him." Shae mumbled.

Liz dragged Shae to the living room, and handed her a stack of magazines.

"Thanks!" Shae happily exclaimed.

Pretty soon the two girls headed up to their rooms and went to bed.

Meanwhile Ayla and kid had finished the dishes and were sitting in the living room while kid went on about his love for all things perfect, and how the world needs perfect balance.


	3. Assassin

The next morning Shae woke up and realized Ayla still wasn't in bed. So she got up and got ready for the day. She walked down the master staircase and started to make her way to the kitchen. But she stopped when she saw kid and Ayla asleep on the couches. Ayla was sprawled out on the biggest one with a fluffy blanket covering her, while kid was slouched low in the cushy chair, snoozing soundly.

Shae went quickly to her room and grabbed a blanket. 'Least I could do.' she thought as she threw the blanket on kid.

She quietly went to the kitchen and got out a pan. About 30 minutes later there were enough pancakes to feed the household. Shae was covered head to toe in flour.

"Great." Shae mumbled to herself.

Ayla stalked in the dining room, her hair splayed weirdly everywhere, blanket wrapped around her, and she looked at Shae with tired eyes.

She grinned a bit the sight of her sister caked in flower.

"Here, go wash up, I'll make sure everything is ready." she giggled at her sister.

Shae stuck her thumb out and crept up stairs. After she got out and got pretty again, Shae went down stairs to see Kid with drool running down his face onto his suit.

"Ayla, come here!" Shae whispered to her older sister.

Ayla came over to Shae and saw kid. Though she would never tell her sister, Ayla thought it was gross but cute.

She leaned down to Kid's ear and whispered, "Kid, you are drooling."

With that kid shot up in his chair, accidentally hitting Ayla's face in the process.

His face was bright red and he ran off to his room.

Ayla held the side of her face that was attacked.

"Well... I'm just going to get ready..." she said and shuffled to her room

Shae was trying to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't.

"Haha hahaha!" echoed throughout the house.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, and she went upstairs to her room. Well, she almost did until she ran right into kid and fell on the floor.

"Hey Kid." Shae smiled.

Kid had a sheepish smile on his face and held out his had to help Shae up.

"Hey Shae, uh... Did I hit Ayla's face?"

"Why yes, yes you did." Shae replied while standing up.

"Where is she?" Kid asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She went to her room." Shae said with her head to one side.

He slouched down looking upset, but then straightened out as if he realized something.

"LIZ! PATTI!" kid shouted near Shae.

The opening of a door could be heard before Liz screamed

"WHAT?"

"Get ready or we are going to be late for class."

Shae watched as Patti and Liz ran around the house getting ready; then looked around the corner to see kid at her and her sister's door. He was mumbling something that Shae couldn't make out. Just then Ayla came out running into Kid. It sounded like it hurt too.

Ayla looked up angrily, for already being hurt twice and she hasn't even made it to the school yet. When she looked up she saw kid look at her apologetically.

He offered her his hand

"I'm so sorry Ayla! By the rate I'm going you're going to want to stay a mile away from me by the end of school today." he tried joking.

It worked; Ayla smiled and took his hand.

"It's fine kid. Let's just eat and get going."

Shae tried to look casual as she walked around the corner.

"Oh, hi guys!" Shae waved to them.

Kid shuffled off, leaving Shae smiling at Ayla.

"What?" Ayla asked.

"Nothing." Shae simply said as she walked into the room getting her black string bag.

"Let's go!" she shouted while dragging Ayla with her.

Ayla snapped her hand away from Shae

"One second! I forgot my iPod!" she shouted as if it was dooms day and bolted to the guest room.

Kid walked up with Liz and Patti, hands shoved in his pockets and a questioning look on his face, pointed in the direction Ayla sped off to and then to Shae.

Shae stood there with an embarrassed expression.

"She has a thing for music." was all she said.

Footsteps could be heard rushing down the white granite staircase.

The sound was followed by Ayla smiling, with big chunky headphones resting around her neck.

Kid eyed them like they were hideous but Ayla started walking to the door before he could rant.

"Let's go!" Ayla smiled.

Shae gave Kid an apologetic look and ran off to catch up to Ayla.

"Why?" Shae asked.

Her sister didn't answer because her headphones were on and turned up.

"Your boobs aren't even the same size!" Kid yelled suddenly.

Shae turned around to see Kid grabbing Liz and Patti's boobs, and her mouth dropped open.

'Yep, player' She thought with an eyebrow up.

Ayla turned to see kid gripping Liz and Patti's boobs and all the color flushed from her face.

Liz was already winding her fist back and slugging the young shinigami in the face when Ayla was regaining her composure.

"GET OVER IT YOU OCD FREAK!"

Kid stood up from the ground quietly, the red mark of Liz's mighty fist sprawled on his right cheek.

"Liz...punch me." was all kid said.

Liz looked at the demented teenager like he just told her Elmo lives under his bed.

"What?"

Kid was quiet for a second, head still down ward before hit flew up and his eyes had a touch of crazy in them.

"You have to hit the left side of my face or I'll feel uneven all day!" he pleaded.

Shae glanced over at Ayla and back to OCD boy.

"Is it really that important?" Shae asked.

"YES IT IS!" Kid shouted in despair.

Liz shook her head, but Ayla calmly walked over to the distraught boy.

In a flash Death the kid was on the ground again, clutching his face and groaning in agony.

"Can we please go now Kid? I really don't want to be late." Ayla said rocking back and forth on her heels, sounding a bit antsy.

Kid groaned but stood up and nodded, keeping a wary eye on the two new sisters he had to deal with.

-Room crescent moon 15 minutes late-

"You're late, take a seat." Stein plainly groaned.

The five took their seats next to each other, as Stein looked at the papers he was given from Lord Death.

"Ayla and Shae Blades?" Stein sighed.

The two looked up from their text books at the same time, really along with everyone else in the room.

"You're going to battle with another student." Stein casually said.

Shae got really uncomfortable; she didn't like to fight, especially in front of a crowd. The professors eyes scanned the room and finally stopped at a kid with a bald head and a weird pair of glasses.

"Oxford." echoed through the deathly quiet classroom.

The weird boy grinned "easily."

Ayla remained calm "What are the rules professor?"

Steins face grew a creepy maddening smile. "First one found in a compromising position or knocked out loses. Is that understood?"

The weapons and meister's nodded their heads.

"Good, now let's all go out to the court yard." stein said wheeling himself out of the door.

The rest of the students followed him by standing up and rushing out, excited to see a battle for the two new kids.

Kid and the Thompson sisters walked by Ayla and Shae.

"You okay Shae?" Liz questioned her new friend.

Shae nodded shakily, so Ayla turned to her sister.

"Don't worry Shae; you are the weapon, so anything that can happen will only really affect me. Not that anything will though." Ayla smiled broadly.

"Okay sure." Shae nodded again.

"YOU'LL BE FINE!" Patti shouted while smacking Shae on the back.

The five walked out to the courtyard. Kid and the Thompson sisters took their places next to Maka and Soul.

"Okay students take your places." Stein sighed.

Ayla and Shae walked to the opposite side of the courtyard.

Ox ford already holding his lightening like staff.

"Shae, let's do this!" Ayla said smiling holding out her hands.

Shae nodded and sprinted toward her sister then she turned into her giant trench knife form.

Ayla twirled the electric blue and black knives around her two pointer fingers before flipping the pointed knuckles on her hands and taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, you know the rules." stein mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth. "go!"

Ox ford wasted no time in charging at Ayla, who just stood there and smirked.

Electricity gathered at the tip of his staff as he lifted it over his head about to make the hit.

In a flash Ayla was standing behind the self-proclaimed lightening god, one blade against his neck and one pointed at his heart.

The crowd of students gasped, as did Ox ford.

"Ayla wins..." stein said with a bit of disbelief as he turned the giant screw in his head.

Ayla let Shae transform back into her human form, and she held her hand out to Ox ford. Who took it, still shaken up.

"I didn't even see you move." he said readjusting his pointed glasses.

Ayla grinned, "I run every day, it makes a great advantage."

Shae shook Ox's hand and then his weapons.

"Great job." she said while yawning.

"THAT WAS AWESOMEEEE!" Patti screamed hyperly.

"Stop it Patti." Kid shushed.

Shae grabbed Ayla's arm and dragged her toward the crowd.

"You two pass." stein sighed with the burning cigarette in his mouth.

"THERE WAS A GRADE?" Ox yelled.

"Hm? Just for them." stein said.

"Uh... Why was it just for us sir?" Ayla questioned her loony professor.

"Well, I wanted to test if you were ready to take on the mission Lord Death has assigned your team and Maka's team today."

Everyone on both teams stood up straight.

"Already? But they just got here!" soul stepped up.

"It doesn't matter, you all need to go see lord death." stein ignored the boy.

"Okay." Shae sighed in defeat.

"I'll take you guys there after all I'm black*star!" a loud voice came from behind Ayla and Shae.

"I was gonna take them." Kid and Soul yelled at the same time.

"IM BLACKSTAR!" Black star yelled with a huge smile.

"Guys... Uh... We all have to go together anyway." Tsubaki said trying to calm the boys down.

Crona stepped forward to his new team.

"C-come on, I'll take you guys since they are arguing."

Ayla and Shae nodded and started walking with Crona. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all started walking too while the boys were too lost in their argument to notice.

"WHY ARE YOU S DESPERATE TO TAKE THEM ANYWAY?" black star shouted.

"BECAUSE WE LIKE THEM!" soul and Kid shouted in unison before they realized what they said and both went red in the face.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's a good thing they left or everyone would know!" Black star laughed at his two friends embarrassment.

Kid regained his composure and stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking towards his father's office.

"Whatever, come on or we will miss the briefing."

"Fine." Soul mumbled as he put his hands behind his head and started walking.

Stein coughed rather loudly to catch the boy's attention. They all turned around, Kid and Souls mouths dropped.

"Secrets safe with me." Stein mumbled while twisting the screw in his head.

"BAHAHA!" Black star laughed while walking off.

Stein rolled away on his rolly chair, leaving the two guys alone.

"Wait a sec, which one do you-" Soul and Kid asked at the same time.

"Ayla" kid said at the same time soul said, "Shae."

"Well. That's good news." kid said relived.

"Yeah." Soul nodded with relief.

"So...we won't speak of this to anyone?" Kid suggested.

"Agreed." Soul said while walking to Lord Death's office.

When the two boys arrived in the shinigami's office, everyone was sat down at a table with rice balls and a drink of their preference. Meanwhile lord death was wearing a lei and strumming a ukulele.

"What, are we going to Hawaii?" soul asked in his usual bored tone, taking a seat between Maka and Shae.

Kid sat between Liz and Patti and looked to his father waiting for the answer.

"Oh, no! Hahaha." lord death chuckled with a jolliness that would put Santa to shame. "I was just telling the rest of the group that I. Have recently obtained ukulele skills and was showing them a song." he said as he began playing again.

Ayla was enthralled by the music and was thinking about getting up and hula dancing.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, by why did you need us?" Maka asked firmly.

Ayla was sad the music had ended but she needed to get her head together.

"Oh yes!" the grim reaper exclaimed, tossing the instrument to the side. "There is a group of assassins in Siberia; we need you all to destroy them at once. On the plane there will be a suit case for each of you, carrying everything you will need."

"S-s-Siberia?" Crona asked while fidgeting.

"Yep, you heard it!" The ever so happy reaper exclaimed joyfully.

Shae was just as nervous as Crona was. Her and her sister just got there and now they are going off on a mission to defeat assassins, in Siberia. Fantastic.

"When is the plan leaving?" Maka asked Lord Death seriously.

"Umm, in 30 minutes!" Death cheerfully shouted.

"Do we choose the seating?" Liz suddenly asked.

"Heh, sorry." Death scratched the back of his head.

"WHO DO WE ALL SIT BY?" Patti yelled in the reapers face.

"Here ya go." Death handed Patti the seating arrangements.

Row 1: Maka and Crona

Row 2: Black*Star and Tsubaki

Row 3: Patti and Liz

Row 4: Death the Kid and Ayla

Row 5: Shae and Soul

"Okay sounds good." Liz sighed.

Ayla turned to kid.

"Just to let you know... I hate planes."

"Really?" kid asked surprised.

The petrified girl nodded her head shakily. But kid smiled and rubbed her back.

"It'll be fine. If you need someone's hand to squeeze, mine will always be available." kid smiled kindly to Ayla who calmed down and smiled back.

"Thanks kid." she said and started walking over to her sister while soul walked over to kid.

"smooth." soul smirked

"Shut up." Kid frowned.

"Ayla he likes youuuu." Shae laughed.

Her older sister punched her in the arm.

"Nuh uh!" Ayla pouted.

"Yeah huh!" Shae laughed harder.

Kid and Soul walked toward the two. Shae was holding in her laughter.

"You're not scared of planes are you?" Kid asked Shae.

"Heck no I love flying!" Shae smiled.

Soul grinned, "Well we should grab our bags and head to the plane."

"Right." kid nodded and started walking to the direction of the hangar.

The three other teenagers followed suit.

"Looks like everyone is already on the plane." soul pointed out.

The whirring of plane engines could be heard as the group entered the giant metal plane hangar.

Ayla put on her brave facade and picked up a heavy canvas duffle bag with her name stitched in.

While Shae and soul boarded already, kid was walking up the steps to the plane.

Ayla stood frozen at the bottom. Kid looked down to see the scared girl staring at the steps of the plane.

A hand popped in front of her gazed, when she looked up to see who the hand was connected to, she saw the young shinigami giving her an encouraging smile. To which she gave a small smile back and grabbed the outstretched hand, pulling herself up the stairs.


End file.
